My Slave From Engineering
by Master Solo
Summary: Season 4 AU Just what does a guest think of Enterprise? T? hints of ATP


Title: My Slave From Engineering

By: Master Solo

Summary: Season 4 AU. An A/T version of one of the last few episodes told from a guest's POV. I'll let you guess who's telling the story.

Day 1 aboard _Enterprise_

I have found the perfect slave to take home. I have never seen such a handsome and capable male in my entire life. For a male, his voice is rather alluring and his work with the warp engine is art just as much as it is technology. I would much rather have the one named Archer, but he's already T'Pol's slave and she doesn't seem to want to give him away. Perhaps with my two sisters, I can defeat the Vulcan girl, but we'll only do it for fifteen slaves, at the least. That and the fact that she knows martial arts and has more clothes to protect her than the three of us put together. Oh well, this handsome Trip's as good and I don't want to fight a girl twice my strength over one slave. Still, I wonder how T'Pol manages to keep her slave from coming after my sisters and me. If I knew that trick, I'd have twice as much loyalty from these wandering slaves.

I guess I'll have to scratch the plan to add this to my family's shipyard with T'Pol and her Archer being the most powerful beings on this ship. These humans are interesting creatures. The skin, hair, and eyes have so many different colors and they smell absolutely wonderful. And all of that is nothing compared to their food. If it weren't so late, I'd bribe the chef to make me some snacks.

buzzer rings

That must be him. I'd better welcome him into my quarters.

Day 2

This guy of mine really lives up to his looks and skills. That last night was one of the most entertaining ones I can remember. sigh If only my sisters didn't decide to fatten our slave up until he was nothing but a tub of lard. Why am I even thinking about that? It is not breeding time and I'm looking for men to work for me, which that hub of grease does. As long as the guests are entertained, why should I even care? Why am I even ranting about this to my log? Trip does a good job of entertaining me, but there is no way I'll be breeding off of him. That slug will be jealous when I take home my new engineer, that exotic yellow hair, the cream-colored face, and everything.

It's a shame one of my sisters has her eyes on that Kelby kid. We've agreed that we'll either take every man we've set our eyes on, or none of them at all. I certainly can't get enough of that yellow hair and if my current engineer teaches him a few tricks, I'll have that ship running twice as fast. I guess I will just have to put up with my sister's toy and hope that he doesn't do too much damage to our prized ship. The thing costs a lot and I have several million credits worth of valuables there. I certainly don't want that Kelby kid to blow it all up. Well, time to speak with my sis.

Day 3

My sisters and I decided that we were getting tired of these humans last night, so we commed our ship. Our resourceful man was pretty fast and we loaded three new slaves, Kelby, Travis, and my adorable Trip. Archer, T'Pol, the odd guy named Reed, and the sand-skinned girl, Hoshi didn't like it, so they protested. No wait, that wasn't any protest; those three attacked us with blasters.

They said something about slavery, something about kidnapping, and something else about illegal stuff, but I don't understand these humans at all. It's not like any of us did anything illegal according to Orion law, unless T'Pol and Hoshi had already laid claim to our men. Kidnapping is taking someone by force, and all three of these slaves, if asked, will tell you that they came of their own volition. We didn't force them to do anything. I least understand the two men. Maybe they're just upset that the boys they played with are leaving for life under us women.

Fortunately, I won't have to worry about those uncooperative humans and the Vulcan anymore because my sisters and I should be dropping out of warp in our home system any minute. I can't wait to introduce that my endearing, lovely Trip to my mother. I'm sure she'll be as pleased to have a good engineer as I am.

comm comes on

Ooh, I think I'm home already. I better wake Trip up.

End log.


End file.
